The invention relates to a vent system for multiple water heaters.
A growing number of commercial applications are installing multiple water heaters to meet the demand of their facilities. As a result, in order to save cost on venting, common vent solutions are used to connect water heaters together. In a common vent system, a firing water heater may cause the pressure in the common stack to go positive resulting in flue gasses travelling in the wrong direction of the non-firing, or idle, water heaters. Excess pressure drop may also affect water heater operation.